


shut up and dance

by aaries



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, add more tags as it continues, fake dating au, or close enough. we'll go with it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaries/pseuds/aaries
Summary: ‘You need me to be your fake fiance?’ she gasps, her eyes sparkling. ‘Holy shit, G, I didn’t have you down as a pathological liar.’
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll, Jaida Essence Hall/Jan Sport
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	shut up and dance

The office is cold as all hell, as usual, and Crystal shivers as she flicks over another page of the case file she’s working on, wishing more than anything she’d worn something warmer. The old office still has her heart, even two months after they’d moved. Her desk was right next to a radiator, for one, and the coffee machine didn’t make a noise like it was trying to kill god whenever she was the first to turn it on. She was next to Gigi there, too, meaning she didn’t have to crane her neck 180 degrees like an owl and squint to the other end of the room to see if she was even there at all.

Now her desk neighbour is Brooke - not a horrible fate by any means, but a significant downgrade. She’s not as fun to talk to, and she prefers working on robbery cases to murders, for some reason, as if they’re anywhere near as interesting. 

And she puts  _ milk _ in her coffee. 

Brooke’s warm, apparently, because she reaches over and presses down the highest power button on the desk fan that rests just slightly on Crystal’s side without asking. Crystal looks at her. She smiles. Crystal looks down at the fan, and then back up at Brooke, tilts her head, and narrows her eyes. Brooke sighs, knocks the power down from three to two. Crystal gives up, and wishes harder for a jacket.

Two hands cover her eyes from behind and Crystal jumps, almost knocking over her mug in the process. 

‘ _ Guess whoooo? _ ’ calls an all-too-familiar voice, as unsettlingly chipper as usual. Crystal brings a hand up to her chin and strokes it like a comic book detective. 

‘Violet?’ she replies, feigning ignorance. ‘No. Aja?’ Gigi rolls her eyes, removing her hands from over Crystal’s face and smacking her on the shoulder. 

‘You knew it was me,’ she pouts, perching herself onto the end of Crystal’s desk. She picks up the mug of coffee and sips it warily, her face scrunching up in disgust. ‘How much sugar is in this?’

‘Exactly the same amount as usual,’ Crystal replies.

‘Too much,’ Brooke adds, barely looking up from her computer. Gigi laughs, nodding in agreement. She grabs one of Crystal’s hands and squeezes it, meeting her eyes.

‘Can I talk to you in the hallway for a sec?’ she asks, and it feels horribly high school-esque, but Crystal will take any distraction she’s offered at this point, so she agrees. Brooke chuckles as they leave, switching the fan back up to full power.

‘Turn it down, Hytes,’ Crystal yells, running a hand through her hair. ‘It’s  _ cold.’  _ Gigi turns back to face her and shakes her head, laughing silently.  _ Leave it on,  _ she mouths, grinning.  _ It’ll piss her off. _

‘What’s up?’ Crystal asks as they enter the hallway, throwing herself down into one of the decorative armchairs. Gigi smiles, putting on what she thinks is her most convincingly pleading expression. 

‘You don’t have plans this weekend,’ she begins, smiling sheepishly. Crystal tilts her head to one side in confusion.

‘I think you’re supposed to ask me if I  _ do _ have plans.’ she replies, ‘I’m pretty sure that’s how this whole conversation tends to go normally.’

‘No,’ Gigi laughs, ‘but you don’t. I checked. You’re free, and I kind of need you to do me a huge favour.’

‘It sounds like I don’t get any choice in this,’ Crystal sighs. ‘I really don’t like that tone of voice, G.’

‘I’ve spoken to you about Nicky before, right?’ 

Crystal nods, racking her brain. The name seems familiar, but she can’t put a finger on it. ‘I think so.’ she says. ‘Refresh my memory?’

‘We were roommates in college, she’s from France,’ Gigi grins. ‘It’s her birthday on Saturday.’

‘That’s great,’ Crystal replies, fiddling with a lone loose thread on the armchair. ‘And this involves me how?’

‘She’s invited me to Paris, she’s having a party.’ Gigi looks at Crystal with wide, pleading eyes. ‘You like Paris, right? You have the Eiffel Tower as your desktop background.’

‘I’ve never been,’ Crystal deadpans. ‘I  _ really  _ don’t like that tone of voice, G.’

‘I wouldn’t invite you if I didn’t _ need  _ you there,’ Gigi explains, and the confusion on Crystal’s face grows more evident. ‘I mean, I may have exaggerated a little bit in our phone calls, and now she’s expecting me to bring someone with me.’

‘Someone?’ Crystal asks, sighing. ‘Why not take a college friend or something? I’ve never even met her.’

‘She’s already invited everyone else from college,’ Gigi sighs, exasperated. ‘And that wouldn’t make sense.’ She pulls the ends of her sweater over her hands, fidgets with the fabric, refuses to meet Crystal’s eyes. ‘She’s engaged, now, and wouldn’t stop talking about this girl, and I needed to shut her up  _ somehow, _ so I told her I was, too.’ Crystal looks at her, and everything falls into place. She bursts into hysterical laughter, gripping the arms of the chair so she doesn’t fall over, wiping the tears from her eyes.

‘You need me to be your fake fiance?’ she gasps, her eyes sparkling. ‘Holy shit, G, I didn’t have you down as a pathological liar.’

‘I’m not a liar!’ Gigi whines, her head in her hands. ‘I just bent the truth a little.’

‘Yeah?’ Crystal replies, struggling to force out her words through bursts of laughter. ‘So at what point did me getting you a coffee in the morning morph into me giving you a ring?’ Gigi leans forward and smacks her on the arm.

‘Please,’ she pouts, puppy-dog eyes in full effect. ‘She paid for it all, literally all you need to do is show up and look cute for a few hours. I’ll even let you pick whatever god awful sugary breakfast pastries you want. I don’t want her to call me out on being the one roommate there without a hot fiance.’

‘Stop flattering me,’ Crystal laughs, ‘you had me at breakfast pastries.’ Gigi smiles, visibly relieved. 

‘Thank you,’ she sighs, pulling her phone out of her pocket. ‘I’ll text you the details and everything tonight, we leave on Friday.’ She motions back into the office, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. ‘Get back to work, slacker,’ she smiles, pointing at Crystal’s desk through the tinted glass. ‘I think Brooke’s fucking with the fan again.’ Crystal groans, pulling herself up out of the chair and pushing open the door, heading to sit back down. She reaches her desk, pulls over her mug, and downs the now-cold coffee in one, ignoring Brooke’s glance of disgust as she opens a Google tab to research Parisian tourist attractions.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an anon on artificialqueens who asked for a crygi fake dating au - i ran with it. i'm a cliche.  
> also on aq as aries as always! <3


End file.
